Soulmates, animals, and pets
by kireiflora
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is your average guy, trying to find his soulmate and be recognized by his idol while he tries to win medals from skating. Victor Nikiforov is less average, a famous skater, also trying to find his soulmate, but it's harder than it has any right to be.
1. The younger years: Yuuri

This is my own soulmate AU I made up awhile back, it's more or less explained through the fic so you shouldn't be too lost.

* * *

Growing up, Yuuri was always aware of the...well he wasn't sure what it was, either some big cat or dog like creature, since he wasn't sure he just thought of it as a beast. It was always there in his dreams, out of focus but there, every dream he could recall.

Of course, it wasn't long before it was explained to him, it was the animal companion, the familiar, his soulmate would have. Like his parents and their small birds, he'd find his own some day, and then when he finally saw his soulmate's he'd be able to make it out in his dream.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined Victor as the one with the beast at his side, he spent hours daydreaming about it. He had no idea what his own animal would be, but he was sure it'd be smaller than Victors, sometimes he picked one, a bird like his parents, a dog maybe, a cat possibly? It was impossible to know for sure though, they weren't dependent on personality or anything like that.

He knew it was highly probable Victor had met, and missed, his soulmate. Being surrounded by people and their familiars, he wouldn't be surprised if he'd caught a glimpse but never knew whose it was.

There was a popular theory that his dog, Makkachin, was his familiar, and it was hard to disprove it as he said he'd found him out on the streets and took him in. Of course there were the counter theories that he wanted people to think that. The part of him that refused to give up on being Victors soulmate clung to those ideas, sure Victor loved the dog, but it was also convenient. But then where would his real one be? They didn't normally move far away, keeping an eye out, and nobody had seen hide or hair of another.

He was staring to get to that age where it was awkward to be known as 'the kid without an animal' himself, and every passing day just made him more anxious about it. What if he never found his? What if he didn't have a soulmate out there? The blurry figure could be his own mind making it up. He was 12 and hadn't found it yet.

He kicked at a loose rock on his way back from a practice session at the ice castle, he was spending more time there trying to use up his restless energy but it was never enough. It was only a matter of time before the teasing became bullying, he could feel it, and that was just because of not having his animal yet.

Something ran across his path, small like a cat, and he fell over directly onto his face before he could react.

He laid there stunned for a moment, then just slumped further onto the sidewalk. Of course some small animal would trip him. Of course. Why not?

There was a small weight at his back, and then a bit more, and then something warm just...sitting there. He sighed, and now the animal thought he was dead or something. He laid there until his ribs started to ache and slowly started to sit up, giving the animal plenty of time to hop off without getting hurt. He pushed himself to his feet, looking around.

There was a small noise and then he found himself with an armful of rabbit.

He blinked in confusion at it, and it twitched it's nose at him.

"Oh." he said, finally realizing he'd finally ran across his own animal. A bunny. A pretty bunny, sure, but still just a bunny.

It was cute though, and he couldn't help himself from lifting it up to his face and nuzzling its fur with a giggle.

"I thought they were supposed to look out for us, not...this." Yuuri complained from the floor, where his rabbit had once again tripped him. It'd been years now but the rabbit continued to trip him at least once a week.

Phichit laughed, his hawk flying off his shoulder around the room. "I think it's just trying to keep your life exciting."

He sighed, accepting Phichit's offered hand up. "It's not exciting at this point to be tripped so much."

"Hmmm maybe it wants to sit with you more? It always hops up on your back, or tries to."

Yuuri startled slightly, looking down at the rabbit at his feet. "You think so?"

Phichit nodded, "Some of them are more needy than others. Is it not common in Japan?"

"Not where I'm from at least…" he bent down and picked it up, petting it. He'd never heard of them wanting affection, maybe it was common but everyone just did it naturally so it didn't become an issue.

Or his rabbit could just be a little, adorable, jerk that loved to trip him.

Phichit reached out and pet it for a moment as well, "It's so soft."

Yuuri nodded with a small smile. "It's always been comforting, just petting it."

"You have a dog too right?"

"Y-yeah, Vicchan." he blushed, hoping he wouldn't connect the dots.

"A poodle like _Victor_ right?" he grinned, "I bet it's full name is Vict-"

"SHHHH!" he put a hand up to his mouth. "Don't-don't say that. Someone might hear you."

Pichit laughed, "Yuuri, everyone knows you love him already."

"I-I do not!" he objected, shaking his head.

"You do! You copy his routines instead of practicing your own and you have so many posters, just the ones you bought here! I bet you have so many at home!" Phichit laughed.

Yuuri turned redder, "I don't! I….have...a small crush okay. Just a small one!" he insisted.

Phichit laughed even harder, "If you say so Yuuri," he replied as his hawk came back and landed on his head.

Yuuri pouted at him.


	2. The younger years: Victor

And here's chapter 2 :) aka time for things to get messy, because of course.

* * *

Victor was quite fond of the small animal that ran through his dreams, he got the sense it was super soft, and couldn't wait to be able to give it love and affection one day when he found his soulmate (whom he would, of course, also smother in love and affection).

It was what had led to him begging for and eventually getting a poodle, unable to wait any longer for something soft to love.

It had come with terms though, he was to pass it off as his familiar, but not overtly. He didn't get _why_ , exactly, but he was happy to do whatever to be able to have Makkachin.

He figured it wouldn't matter by the time he actually found his, the truth would be out and he'd find his soulmate and he'd love them and their cute little animal.

The adults got lucky.

He was 15 when he finally stumbled across his animal, heading to the beach with Makkachin near his birthday. He'd gotten so good at pretending he was his animal, he didn't even think about how he _hadn't_ met his yet, which was very unusual for a 15 year old.

Actually, when he first saw it, he'd thrown himself over Makkachin to defend him.

What was a wolf doing here?!

After several minutes passed without anything happening except Makkachin getting impatient and whiny, he looked up and saw the wolf, still standing there, staring at him.

"Oh." he said softly, holding his hand out to it, still keeping himself between it and his beloved pet.

The wolf walked forward, rubbing against his hand and laying down at his side.

"Well…" he said, still stunned, and a bit worried for Makkachin's sake.

When he got home, his excited declaration was met by...relief. He didn't understand until they called the man that was to be his coach, Yakov.

He had a wolf at his side.

All along, they'd all been hoping he'd have a wolf. They were hoping Yakov and his own could swap going out with them, and pretending his was still Makkachin.

He lay in his room that night, eyes wet but not crying, hugging both Makkachin and his wolf to him. How would he ever meet his soulmate like this? How? He'd dreamed of it for so long, a stranger with an adorable small animal, but they wouldn't be seeing his animal. They'd see Yakov's or his _pet_ and they wouldn't know! He might see _them_ but he wouldn't know who matched the animal, with how many people were at competitions!

He curled closer to both of them.

How long were they planning about his life and making decisions and putting off his happiness? Either because of or to increase his popularity? He didn't need any of this stupid soulmate crap they were pulling to be popular, his skating alone made him popular. But of course they'd just claim he was lying if he tried to come forward with the truth, or something. Plus then there _would_ be countless people insisting they'd dreamed of his wolf, as it was it didn't happen very often since the whole world wasn't sure if Makkachin _was_ his animal or not, anyone claiming to dream of _Makkachin_ would be known as a liar and wouldn't be able to try again when the truth came out.

What could he do? How could he get around the adults careful planning? He was going to find his soulmate one way or another.

He fell asleep on top of both of them, tears finally falling as he closed his eyes.

It took him weeks, but he came up with an idea, he would have to be careful, he couldn't be too obvious about it.

He was going to find his soulmate, they couldn't stop him. He had a plan.

They wouldn't know how he played them until it was too late.

He hid his smile in his wolves fur, "We'll find them." he said softly.

It's tail wagged briefly before it went back to napping.

* * *

Really short but still basically a prologue, they meet next chapter, finally.


	3. The less than wonderful first meeting

Yuuri had, for as long as he had his bunny, taken to taking it in a backpack to competitions with him, it wouldn't be left behind but he didn't want to be worrying about it getting stepped on. It was hard to kill them, but not impossible, and they almost always reappeared within a couple years, but it was still heartbreaking and people said it felt like they were missing part of themselves, and he didn't want to test it.

His bunny was pushing against his back as he sat in the toilet, sobbing, clearly wanting to try and comfort him, he refused to give into it, the last thing he wanted was to lose-lose his bunny on top of Vicch-

He tore his thoughts away, it hurt too much to think about, he already felt like dying. And he failed everyone in Japan with his abysmal performance, and the whole town had shown up to watch him live.

He heard a low growl before suddenly someone kicked the stall with great force, he jumped up, opening the door, in mild shock and confusion.

There was a blond kid in front of him, the russian punk, and at his side was a lion. He was even happier he hadn't taken his bunny out, even though animals almost never fought with each other.

He only half processed what he was yelling at him.

He was ready to just leave when he caught sight of a woman holding a poodle outside.

His breath left him, and the tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. It was one thing to cry in the bathroom, but another here, in public.

"...Yuri..."

He spun in place, seeing Victor walk by-talking to the Russian Yuri, of course. For half a second he'd thought…

He stared at him, glancing around slightly for his animal, but there were none nearby, not Makkachin and not an unknown other, only Yuri's lion. He returned to looking at him, wondering what was the truth, was it Makkachin, or another animal? Another man joined the conversation as he stared. Did he know his soulmate? Was he already ou-

"Commemorative photo?" Victor was looking at him, directly at him, smiling that smile he had plastered across his walls, hand out slightly. After a moment of silence he added, "Sure."

Then what he said sunk in and he felt his heart shatter even more fully, and he turned stiffly and left, ignoring the calls of his name and confusion his parting left.

Of course he wanted a photo with Victor but...

Victor didn't even know he was a competitor.

Vicchan had died, and he hadn't been there, and Victor didn't even know he _existed_. What he'd been striving for all this time, the reason he hadn't been there when Vicchan died, it was...all for nothing. The small kernel of hope that at least, at least Victor knew he existed now, it was gone. Vicchan died alone. All for nothing.

He found another secluded space to cry in, pulling out his rabbit finally and burying his face in its fur.

That night Celestino, after at least half an hour, convinces him to just go to the banquet. He doesn't want to but he sighs and he digs out the suit he'd brought for it, puts it on, and dejectedly follows his coach down, bunny forgotten, asleep, in the hotel room. All he _wants_ to do is go back to his room and sulk but Celestino insists he can do that later, but at least see out the end of the GPF.

He's even convinced to take a selfie of the room at large to send to Phichit. 'Celestino made me go.' He ignores his phone the rest of the night, and never notices that Victor had been looking at him.

He sips on the champagne, not able to bring himself to go up to talk to any of the skaters or coaches and other random strangers.

And that's that.

Victor blinked in confusion as the man walked away from him. It wasn't often that people at skating events just walked away from him. Plus that look on his face, like he'd just killed his dog in front of him...

Yuri rolled his eyes slightly, "Idiot."

Victor blinked, not realizing Yuri had even been paying attention to what he was doing while Yakov chewed him out. "What?"

"He might've done horrible but he was still a competitor." Yuri huffed, irritated. That was why he needed to not bother to try again next year, there was no need for two Yuri, especially when one was such a failure. But he _was_ a competitor so he deserved the minimum of respect.

"Wha-" he turned back to where he'd walked out, gut churning slightly. No wonder he'd looked at him like that before leaving. He took a step after him but Yakov grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Oh no you don't." he glared, he wasn't happy at this news either, his star skater snubbing another competitor, it could make headlines, but he couldn't let Victor go off after the man when it was _his_ wolf sitting at Yakov's side. The wolf would feel compelled to follow him and it would be weird if _he_ followed him as well and all these years would be wasted.

"Yako-" he objected, not willing to just let such a horrible blunder go.

"I said no." he glared him into submission before letting go. "Message him later, it'll be easy to find him."

Victor looked back at the doorway he'd gone through, feeling like it was much more important to do this _now_. He almost regretted that that was _his_ wolf here today.

Almost.

He gets dressed up for the banquet, not really looking forward to it but not dreading it like Yuri is. "At least _you_ can drink." the teenager points out.

He'd thought everyone was there when the doors open again, and in comes Celestino and...the skater he'd snubbed. He looks dejected and like he wants to be anywhere but here. He can't help but note there's no sign of his familiar, but Celestino's fox happily runs around the pair of them.

His wolf perks up at the sight but remains close to Yakov as they mingle, but Victor can't help how his gaze wanders over to the skater. He has this urge to get closer, to apologize of course. So he can't help but notice how he's not mingling, just downing champagne. So he's only slightly surprised when he stumbles out into the crowd, very drunk.

What he really doesn't expect is when he comes over to him and Yuri, and challenges him to a dance off.

This man is drunk and the first priority in his drunk brain is to have a dance off with this kid, Victor barely holds back a grin.

Yuri's lion growls briefly at him before he moves to the wall as Yuri rises to the challenge as the skater drunkenly says something that sounds like "Want a drink? Oh you can't? Poor thing!" and downs a lot more champagne.

Chris appears at his side in Yuri's absence (both of them taking pictures of course), his peacock trotting along by him. "I have a pole." he announces.

Victor blinks up from his phone, "A...pole?"

"I'm going to challenge him to a pole dance." he grins in response.

"..where-I don't want to know actually." Victor replies as he moves closer for better pictures.

His jaw is on the floor when the mystery skater ("His name's Yuri too." Yuri huffs at his side.) is more than able to keep up with Chris, and even joins him in the wholehearted stripping. _Where is his familiar I need that man as my soulmate._ Something else occurs to him that he can do and he grins.

Someone manages to get the two to get dressed again, and the other Yuri comes over to him, only half dressed, hugs him tightly, and slurs out something (he makes out 'hot springs' and 'dance off') in drunken japanese, before his brain apparently switches back to english to say "Be my coach Victor!" as he flings his arms around his neck, eyes shining.

Victor can't help the blush that takes over his face.

Yuri gets fully dressed and invites him into a dance he knows very well, he can tell from his expression he's startled by the fact this is happening, before he really gets into it.

Victor hasn't had this much fun in _years_.

He convinces Yuri to take a break and go over by the doors where there's cool air and Yuri promptly flops down onto the floor in apparent exhaustion. He's slurring something in japanese again. "Did I win the dance off?"

Victor blinks, it hadn't really been a dance _off_ but since he hasn't had that much fun in ages, "Yeah, yeah you did." he smiles.

Yuri bursts into drunken, delighted laughter.

Victor has never been more delighted as when Yakov walks up in this moment, _his_ wolf at his side.

Yuri gasps from the ground, and immediately hugs it, saying something in japanese that he only gets 'dog!' from.

Victor happily snaps a few pictures.

Yakov sighs deeply.

The night winds down after that, but Victor can only hope Yuri will contact him soon about how he dreamed of his wolf.

Maybe he'll go anyway, it's not like he _has_ to be with his soulmate, he's 27 and that man just took him on a wild night that he'll never forget, there's nothing wrong with trying.

That night, they both wondered if that animal wasn't just a bit clearer than it had been in the past.


	4. The still less than wonderful second try

The chapters get longer after this :) Things just can't go smoothly for these two.

* * *

Victor never messages Yuri, he gets so wrapped up in everything else he completely forgets about the event, about coaching him. Yuri never messages him either, he wonders what that means.

Until a video goes viral, and someone sends it to him...and then sends it again...and a few more times, until finally they find one that isn't blocked in his country. The name strikes a chord, which is why he insists on finding a working link, and he watches it.

It's him, the skater he snubbed, Yuuri Katsuki, who made the banquet the most fun in ages. Skating his program.

It takes his breath away, he can't stop watching it. Yuuri is skating his program, with emotion and passion and he knows Yuuri is thinking of quitting, but he can't have that. Is he quitting because Victor didn't show up after he won the dance off? Because Victor isn't his coach? That cannot be allowed.

He decides its also long past time to take control of his own life. He takes Makkachin, and sneaks his wolf, manages to convince someone to help him get both to Japan, the wolf has to wait a bit, and it protests loudly but eventually accepts it's fate, waiting to catch up to him. He apologises, but he doesn't want to make a scene with a wolf at his side, not just yet.

The wolf seems to have some kind of silent conversation with Makkachin, from the movements the two of them make, before it stares at him for a long time before laying down.

Makkachin climbs into his lap.

He feels like he missed out on something big as he pets him.

Yuuri leaves his bunny sleeping in his room as he goes to shovel snow. Only to be knocked to his back by a dog that makes his heart ache for Vicchan.

Then it sinks in, and he bolts through every room of the hot springs, there's no way Victor is here, no way.

Yuuri bursts into the hot springs, Makkachin tight at his heels, and stares as Victor gives his proclamation.

His coach? Why? His brain has stopped functioning and he can't bring himself to say anything so he numbly follows him back inside and watches him eat and then fall asleep, cuddled up to Makkachin.

He feels like its a dream, he only half hears anything Mari tells him, stuck on the fact Victor is here at all.

After he wakes up from his nap, and he sits up and Yuuri doesn't know how he doesn't have a nosebleed and there's no way Victor isn't doing this on purpose, he can't help the question that spills from his lips in his flustered embarrassment at staring at him. "So is Makkachin your familiar?" he realizes how rude that was instantly and tries to take it back. "Wa-I know-that was-I'm sor-"

"Yeah he is." Victor replies, before digging into his second round of food.

He's glad Victor likes his favorite food.

And he's silently screaming at himself for being so rude to ask a question like that, even if it has been on his mind since he was eleven.

Yuuri sleeps that night, and the beast doesn't appear as Makkachin.

He wakes up in the middle of the night, crying.

He knew it was a long shot, almost impossible for _him_ to be victors soulmate, out of everyone more deserving. Out of people that don't place sixth by 100 points, out of people _worth_ Victor. But it still hurts. He's stupidly held onto the slim chance for so long...and now it's come tumbling down.

Victor sleeps that night, and the animal blurs more than it had been.

He wakes up, silent tears leaking from his eyes, feeling like he just lost something precious.

He wonders if that 'big thing' he missed was the metaphorical loss of his animal, or the passing of the torch to Makkachin. He wonders if he just fucked up his chance to meet his soulmate.

He wonders why he couldn't just be content with his life.

He knows, knows Yuuri didn't dream of his wolf, why would he ask if Makkachin was his familiar if he had?

* * *

Things start picking up next chapter, and there's kinda a lot to be squeezed into one chapter.


	5. Familiars work in mysterious ways

Yuuri goes to great lengths to let himself off gently about not being Victor's soulmate.

Victor meanwhile, worries his nickname is causing Yuuri pain.

* * *

Yuuri talks to his familiar, he always has, it helps calm him, but he doesn't usually give it commands. He commands it to stay away from him if he's around Victor. The bunny looks pained, like it doesn't understand why he would ban it from his presence.

He just...wants to hold onto the hope a little longer. He wants to slowly get rid of it, and if Victor never sees his rabbit? Then there's still a chance. He needs the time. He knows he's held tight onto the hope for far too long as it was, but he can slowly pull the dream away from himself like this.

His rabbit goes along with it, but refuses to budge from his side when he's alone, jumping up into his arms. He cuddles it, feeling bad. It's still hard for society to understand exactly how they work but he can tell he's hurt it.

The first day of coaching is very awkward in terms of mood, things changed overnight, in a bad way. Both of them too wrapped up in their own sorrows of the night to really notice.

By the next day they both put it out of their minds, and get to work.

Victor is surprised when Yuri appears a week later, and the first thing he does is send word not to send his wolf. He wants to be fully in control of this secret getting out, and this is not full control, this is a 15 year old boy.

And his lion, which is more than displeased to be around the hot springs. It growls at many of the other animals in Hatesu, mostly just projecting Yuri's attitude out into the world as they often do. It won't get in an actual fight unless there's violence about to go down.

You can tell who that boy likes by how his lion reacts around them, around Yuko and her Penguin it's tame, not overly friendly but tame. It's slightly less so around Takeshi and his Deer ("It's just a young stag!" "You've had it ten years." "It's a species that doesn't grow antlers." "That's fine honey, do you think the triplets will get theirs at the same time?" He's silent for hours in mute horror). Around Mari and her Crocodile, it tolerates them, the occasional time it runs into Minako and her Ostrich, it is cautious (Victor has it on good record that Yurio is nearly terrified of them).

It pretty much ignores Makkachin, it of course knows he's just a pet, and not worthy of it's attention.

It's oddly nice to the birds, letting them rest on it. Victor chalks it up to a 'sorry I showed up out of nowhere and just stayed and monopolized your son' silent apology.

After the day he sends the two of them to the waterfall, the lion calms. That, combined with Yurio's new performance in practice, tells him he finally found his agape.

Yuuri on the other hand...he's still worried, though he doesn't show it. He _is_ sure he can find it and really make the routine his own, but they're running low on time.

He needn't have worried, Yuuri shows up completely different the day of, and gives the best performance he's done, he finally shows off what he knows he's capable of, after the pole dancing he's seen him do.

When he finds out Yurio is gone, he's partly relieved but mostly sad, the two Yuris were finally getting along and he was looking forward to spending time with both of them.

It's put out of his mind by the news he has to wait even _longer_ for his familiar now.

"So you haven't met your soulmate?" Victor asks, that day at the beach, question feeling like an itch he just can't reach, a need to know that he _shouldn't_ be pressuring him about.

Yuuri blinks at the question. "No...I thought it became a bit clearer after the grand prix, but that must've been my imagination."

Victor pauses, he hadn't intended to bring this up, but the guilts been eating at him and he wants to get away from the uncomfortable topic. "I'm sorry. That day." he can't bring himself to try to elaborate. He really should've apologized at the banquet but it hadn't felt right to bring it up then, and he just showed in other ways that he recognized him.

Yuuri looks over at him, still calm but confused. "O-oh, the photo thing?" he asks, thankful his voice doesn't crack.

He nods, "I got so used to winning I stopped paying as much attention to the new competition." his fist clenches slightly in Makkachin's fur. "I wanted to go after you and apologize immediately, but Yakov…" he shrugs slightly.

"It felt pretty bad when a kid from the juniors division recognized me, but not my idol." he admits softly. "But I can't blame you, after how poorly I performed."

Victor looks over at him as the wind blows through their hair. Yuuri's never been so open with him before, he isn't entirely sure what to do about this, he can practically feel something physically change about their relationship. "Still doesn't make it okay."

"...thank you." he replies finally. "Have _you_ met your soulmate?" he asks, trying to get away from the topic.

He shakes his head. "No, it got...more blurry recently." he admits out loud. "I can't help but feel...I screwed up somewhere along the way." he didn't mean to spill this secret but there's something about Yuuri's presence that makes him feel like it's okay.

"Victor…" he says softly. "I'm sorry." he adds, unsure what to say after that.

He waves it off. "It'll happen, maybe I just pushed back the day on accident." he smiles at Yuuri, not believing it himself but not wanting him to feel bad. "Slept in on a day I wasn't supposed to." he laughed slightly.

Yuuri laughs as well, wrapping an arm around Makkachin as well. "You would."

It occurs to Victor he hasn't seen Yuuri's animal, it'd been mysteriously missing at the banquet, even. He opens his mouth to ask, but then remembers he hasn't been truthful himself and shuts it. Maybe it died recently, he wouldn't want to dig open a wound like that.

For a second he entertains the thought that that's why the animal in his dreams got blurry, he wouldn't be seeing it because it died. He immediately feels horrible for even thinking that, and pushes it to the back of his mind. No more soulmate things, it's complicated and it'll happen when it happens. He won't bug Yuuri about it either, he seems tender about the topic.

Some torturous part of his mind keeps the thought in the back of his head, that they could be soulmates. He could be lucky enough to have this wonderful man as his soulmate.

He tries to smother that part of his brain, since when did he _want_ to be Yuuri's soulmate anyway?

(Probably since he got to Japan.)

Yuuri's asleep in the common room one night, and he looks down at him and sighs, fondly. He has no idea what he was up doing, but he couldn't sleep like that, he wouldn't be able to practice.

Luckily, Makkachin takes it into his paws, pawing at his side and licking his face.

"V-Vicchan?" Yuuri slurs sleepily, but hopefully, a tad confused.

"Yuuri?" Victor blinks in confusion, he's never called him that before, how did he even know he was there?

He blinks his eyes open and glances at him before closing them, "Oh, Victor," he grabs at Makkachin. "And this is Makkachin. Right." he slumps over, cuddling to Makkachin "Not...Vicchan." and falls back asleep.

He feels a catch in his chest, Vicchan...was an animal...an animal that was not around. An animal Makkachin reminds him of. A lump forms in his throat and he can't bring himself to wake him up again, just moves him to be more comfortable with Makkachin before he goes back to his room.

Vicchan. He wonders what it was. He wonders why Yuuri's mom calls him that, surely knowing it must be reminding Yuuri of the original Vicchan.

Yuuri wakes up to Makkachin's head on his chest. He smiles slightly, petting the still sleeping dog.

"Yuuri! You're awake." Victor says, softly.

"Oh, Victor, good morning." he replies, still petting him.

The room is empty besides them, it's early enough still.

"Can...can I ask you something? You don't have to tell me but…" Victor trails off, looking more uncertain than Yuuri's ever seen him.

"Uh, sure?" he has no idea what Victor would want to ask him, that he could be this conflicted about asking him.

"Does it bother you that your mother calls me Vicchan?" he asks, seriously. As much as he loves how it shows his mother has accepted him, if it's causing him pain he'll insist on going by something else.

Yuuri blinks at him, "Huh? Why would it bother me?"

"I...last night you thought Makkachin was a 'Vicchan' and…" he trails off, unsure of how to continue, not wanting to imply anything wrong.

"Oh." he says softly, sitting up slowly as Makkachin falls into his lap and he continues petting as he snoozes. "It doesn't bother me no, it did the first few times, but I'm used to it now. Vicchan died while I was in competitions." he pulls Makkachin a bit more fully into his lap for comfort. "He was a lot like Makkachin. It's been nice to have Makkachin here as well." he says softly, before looking up in slight alarm, "Not that I'm trying to steal your familiar from you or anything! It's just been comforting."

Victor is confused for a second before he remembers that Yuuri doesn't know about the wolf and that he's _told_ him Makkachin is his. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't bringing up bad memories or anything. If he makes you feel better you're free to cuddle with him all you want." he smiles at him, he wouldn't normally give up his beloved poodle but Yuuri needs him more than he does. "You just can't keep him."

Yuuri laughs softly, "I wouldn't dream of separating the two of you."

"Then it's all good." he grins, "You should go get dressed for the day though."

Yuuri looks up at him and then down at Makkachin, then back up at him with a glint in his eyes. "But I'd be breaking the law, I can't possibly move while Makkachin is resting on me!"

Victor grins, "Oh? Well I'll just have to fix that. Makkachin~" he calls.

Yuuri pouts as the poodle yawns, stretching out over him while he continues to pet him before stumbling over towards Victor.

"Problem solved!" he exclaims, sticking out his tongue at him.

"Okay, okay I'll go get ready." Yuuri stands up, stretching and yawning. "Thanks for loaning me Makkachin."

"Anytime!" he replies, waving him out the room.

When he enters his room it's to a rabbit glaring at him with all the ability it has.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." he tries to apologize, going around and getting ready. "I'll make it up to you, promise."

The rabbit jumps into his arms the second he changes his shirt and he blinks, petting it. It's staring up at him more intently than he's ever seen it.

"I uh…" he tries to think of something to appease it. "I'll let you sit with Victor when I preform from now on?" he offers. It doesn't occur to him for awhile that _that_ means Victor will see it soon, and the dream will be over for good.

That's probably for the best, upon reflection.

The rabbit headbuts his chest slightly and jumps back onto the bed, curling up and falling asleep.

He stares at it in confusion. "Well...thank you for forgiving me?" he offers before he finishes getting ready and heads out.

Familiars are weird.

* * *

I might do a bonus chapter about shininagains that happened during Yurio's stay, but it just didn't really fit here.


	6. The night before

This was it, he had to tell Yuuri the truth, the clock was ticking down rapidly.

It's almost time for Yuuri's promise to his rabbit to be fulfilled as well.

* * *

There had been complications getting his wolf here, but it was finally on its way. He'd have to tell Yuuri the truth, and explain a lot, and apologize. When he appeared as his coach for the first time, it would be with the wolf though. He smiled slightly, looking forward to finally, finally walking freely with it.

It was on a plane right now, he had to sit down with Yuuri now, before a wolf appeared and scared him, and everyone else here.

"Yuuri." he called, and he stopped in the middle of the rink.

"Yeah?" he blinked in confusion, not sure how he could've messed up during warm ups.

"Where's the regionals held?" he asks, tilting his head curiously. "In relation to...the airport I suppose?"

"Uh…" he frowns in thought, never the best with streets and distance to begin wtih. "I guess I'd say roughly the same distance the a different direction?"

Oh, Victor straightens at this, he could make this work. "Thanks, please continue."

Yuuri shoots him a baffled look but finishes his warm up and they move onto practice.

"Yuuri." he says when the common room is empty that night. "Can we talk?"

Yuuri blinks, half-way to his feet. "Uh, yeah sure." he replies, sitting back down.

"Ah, it's not about skating or anything if you have something you needed to do."

"I was just going to get a drink." he waves it off, keeping his full attention on his coach. "And sleep, soon." he adds, it _is_ the night before regionals.

He nods, "It shouldn't take long." he pauses as Makkachin rests his head in his lap, smiling slightly as he pets him. "I have a confession."

He blinked, shifting a bit closer to him curiously. "Confession?"

"I've lied to you about something." he starts, unsure how to bring it up without hurting him.

Yuuri feels his breath woosh out his chest, did he not think he could do it? Did he not think h-he said this wasn't about skating. Did he not come here to be his coach? Did he have other, true motives? Was Yuuri just something to pass the time until-

"-uri?" Victor's face snaps back into focus, eyes crinkled in worry. "Are you too tired? Should I wait until morning?" he asks, raising a hand to check his temperature, "You're not getting sick are you?"

He stops himself from flinching away, knowing he would only appear sick if he did that. "N-no." he forces out with breath he didn't know he had. "I just-please go on." he can't confess all the places his mind had gone to. He can't let him wait, even if he kinda wants him to, he can't possibly sleep now if he doesn't know what Victor was going to tell him. He'll lie awake thinking about it all night.

"Okay…" he frowns slightly, "Well, the first day I was here, you asked me a question. I was waiting for something so I lied." it was the first time he'd 'confirmed' Makkachin and it made him feel guilt deep in his gut, the first person he out right lied to and it was _Yuuri_. Wonderful Yuuri who'd burst into his life and completely changed it, Yuuri who had shied away from his flirtations but never outright rejected it, Yuuri who deserved much better than being lied to. "Makkachin is just my pet." he says finally. "I love him dearly, but, still a pet." he can't quite bring himself to look at his expression.

Yuuri's brain stops. Makkachin...is just a pet. He's only slightly upset Victor outright lied to him, but they'd barely exchanged a word at the time, and it'd been a bit rude to ask. Makkachin is a pet. He doesn't have some other animal here with him though, there's no way he would've been able to hide it from his parents when he got here, unless it was tiny.

That small spark of hope he'd been keeping flares a bit brighter but he shoves it back down, this is _not_ the time to get wrapped up in his crush. This is about _Victor_.

Victor is waiting for some kind of verbal reply, he wishes he'd gotten that drink now as he licks his lip and tries to swallow. "Why the lie?" it's...confusing. "Did you think I would run and tell the press? Why confirm it was Makkachin though if that was what you were worried about? Unless you were testing me…" he feels a bitter taste well up in his mouth. Was he testing him from that first moment? Trying to find out if he was worth his time?

Victor's head snaps up, "No! It wasn't about you at all!" he says quickly. "Its complicated though." he sighed.

"..." Yuuri opens and closes his mouth. "Should I get us some water?" he spits out, and immediately feels like a fool.

Victor huffs out a laugh and Makkachin sits up, tail wagging. "Probably. Sorry, I know this is weird."

"Ah, I'm a bit lost and confused, I don't know why you're suddenly telling me this." there's an unspoken 'before a competition' in there as he gets up and quickly gets them both a glass of water. "But, I'm listening." he smiles at him, taking a sip of the cool water.

Victor takes a sip as well, knowing he's probably going to talk more than he thought he was. But this was Yuuri, he deserved the truth. "When I was small, I wanted a poodle. Eventually I was allowed to get one, after I started getting popular, but I was told I could only have the dog if I pretended it was my familiar. I wanted it bad enough that I agreed, I figured it would only last a few years anyway and I never outright said it, I just let people speculate." Makkachin cut him off with a yawn and stood up, flopping into Yuuri's lap, causing the younger to giggle slightly. "Eventually, quite late, I finally found my familiar." his voice goes soft as he loses himself in the memory. "I was so elated, finally the half-lies were going to be over."

Yuuri blinked at him in worry, shifting a bit closer.

"But, they'd taken a gamble. They had several top coaches lined up, waiting, waiting to see if it would pay off." his voice trails off, he hadn't found out for years that it wasn't just Yakov, they had half a dozen, hoping that he would match one of them. "They took a gamble that they could pair me up with a coach with an animal that matched mine, that could swap with theirs on going out in public with me, so they could keep the lie going."

Yuuri stared at him in slight horror. "How could they? _Why_ would they?" he couldn't begin to understand it, why they would try and stop their son from finding his soulmate, why they fought so hard to make it so, tempting a child with something he desperately wanted and taking a long term gamble.

"I still don't know." he took a sip. "Obviously, it was a success. I remember the night I found out their plans, I was stunned. I hadn't thought for even a second we'd continue the lie…" he smiled slightly, "But, I came up with a plan, a plan I was sure would work. A plan to flaunt mine on the days most people would see it. Then I'd just have to announce I was looking for someone with, I don't know, a raccoon or something, and the person that came forward not saying a dog, would be the one I was looking for."

"What was the plan?" he asked, hand no longer moving in Makkachin's fur.

"I cultivated a strong amount of stage-fright if I had to go without my familiar around." he'd had to be so careful, to not make it obvious, to make it seem real. He even had to purposefully flub jumps. "So they just started planning for mine to be the one going out with us any day I had to compete. All those people in a stadium, surely, surely one of them would be the one. The odds were in my favor."

"But it didn't happen." Yuuri said softly.

Victor shrugged, "It's impossible to know if they were ever even there, if they even care about skating. I knew it was never guaranteed. I never saw them after all. But I choose to try and let the most people see it, instead of relying on chance."

They sat in silence for awhile, Victor letting Yuuri absorb while he looked down into his glass.

"Why…" Yuuri swallowed, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I can't just decide to tell you big secrets randomly?" he pouted playfully, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Not the night before a competition." Yuuri replied, if this was any other night he could accept Victor just wanting to share this with him.

"You're right of course." he leaned back on his hands. "I was hoping to bring it here before much time had passed, I wanted the truth to be finally out there. But Yurio appeared and I panicked, I pushed back the date. And then things happened." he looked over at him. "It was going to come _here_ , but I realized I could have it waiting for us at the competition instead, or else it would've shown up right around now, and I'd be explaining why there was a predator at the door." he laughed slightly. "I decided to not panic the wonderful people here at Yu-topia."

"Oh." he said softly, not having expected that, but he probably should've, what with the question earlier and having this conversation right now.

"I just felt like you should know before hand, since you're the only one I outright lied to, I'm sorry."

He blinked, turning to face Victor, who was looking down at Makkachin, hiding his face. "I'm not angry that you lied to me Victor. I understand." he paused slightly, "You were scared weren't you? You'd uprooted your life and got away from your parents plotting, somehow managed to get two animals out of the country, ready to come out and show the world the truth." he felt like he'd stumbled across the truth. "You were elated but also, terrified."

Victor's mouth was dry, but he managed a small nod.

Yuuri paused for a second, before he leaned over and hugged him. "Victor, you have nothing to fear from me. Or anyone else here."

Victor jerked when the arms wrapped around him, but slowly let himself relax into the embrace. "I didn't want it to come out anyway but a very public way." he said softly. "I didn't want to give anyone a chance to say I was lying."

Yuuri hugged him a bit tighter. "I'm sure you'll find them." he said softly, "If not tomorrow, somewhere along our journey."

Victor smiled, "So sure you'll go far all the sudden?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, I have to now." he replied. "If not for myself, to give you the best chance." he wanted to prove to himself that he was better than his failure last year, but the thought of helping Victor find his soulmate filled him with even more determination, his crush lost to the wind. His feelings didn't matter, he could be upset when Victor finally found his soulmate, but not before. Victor needed as much exposure as he could get him, and he wasn't going to let his crush and his wish that he could be his, stop him from being happy.

Victor had twisted to look at him, to object, but he saw the fire in his eyes, a fierce determination to do his best to help him, reminding him of when he'd challenged Yurio to the dance off.

He felt a deep, dirty, pang of jealousy for whomever would have that determination at their side when Yuuri found his soulmate.

"Thank you." he said instead, looking away and pulling Makkachin up into a hug and burying his face in his fur. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious about the tears gathering in his eyes, but nobody had ever put his _happiness_ first, and that was clearly what Yuuri was promising here. Sure, people put him and his _success_ first, and his health, and enough happiness to stop him from being distracted, but nothing...nothing like this. Not even Makkachin had been a gift to make him _happy_ , it was a way to manipulate a child.

Yuuri just pulled him closer. "I do have a small favor to ask of you tomorrow." he said softly, suddenly unsure. "Ah-nevermind." surely the bunny wouldn't hold him against him? He could try at least.

Victor blinked, looking up at him after a discreet wipe of his face on Makkachin. "What?" he'd been planning to ask him to do something? But this suddenly changed his mind? He'd sounded very sure up until he finished his sentence too.

"Ah...It might take away from your...er...announcement." if Victor showed up with two animals tomorrow people might think he was lying, he couldn't possibly have that.

"Yuuri…" he frowned, "I'm sure it wouldn't. Besides, it's as much yoru day as it is mine." he had no clue what Yuuri could be talking about, "Your showing off your routines for the first time."

He paused, "I'll think on it some more, if not tomorrow, the next day." he added after a moment, surely the bunny would let Victor have his moment. Besides, this would be the end of the bunny-exile.

He still frowned at him. "Fine." he sighed, "I

* * *

f you're sure."

"Ah-it was kinda silly anyway." asking Victor to hold a bunny every time Yuuri was skating? How was he going to convince him to do that in the first place?

"I doubt that." he replied, "Not if you're this serious about it."

"Anyway, I'm glad you told me, everything. You could've just told me you lied and your real familiar was going to be there tomorrow and have that be the end, but you choose to tell me everything else." he smiled at him, tugging him closer for a moment before letting go completely. "It means a lot to me that you trust me that much. But we have to get to bed, well I do at least."

"Of course." he stands. "We can't have you tired tomorrow."

"Good night Victor, sleep well. I can't wait to find out myself tomorrow." he grinned through a yawn.

"I had to keep something a surprise for you." After all, since he met him Yuuri's been nothing but surprises, from the banquet to resisting his advances to, well, to this, wanting to go further not for himself, but to help Victor. Victor replied with a grin, heading down to his room. "Good night!" he adds over his shoulder.

Yuuri returns to an angry bunny. Again.

"Can I plead my case in the morning?" he asks it, sitting on his bed.

It sighs, if bunnies can sigh, clearly fed up with him but scoots to let him lay down before laying down promptly on his face.

"Okay, I deserve that." he mutters, muffled.

A headache slowly grows from the pressure.

* * *

Next chapter: Victor and his wolf are reunited, Yuuri preforms Eros and keeps his promise...sorta.


End file.
